


Deranged Fiction

by PearlJamKaren



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlJamKaren/pseuds/PearlJamKaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: you are a music writer in a big city and when a band, Deranged Fiction, comes to town your boss wants you to interview them and attend their show for the next issue. You find yourself unexpectedly flirting with the front man, Chris Evans and things get even friendlier when he invites you backstage after the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deranged Fiction

You were late. The subway had been packed and the streets were no better. You knew your way around your city but you were rushing to get to the bar when someone bumped into you with their hot coffee. 

“FUCK!” you exclaim right at the clumsy idiot. “I DON’T have time for this!”

A look of surprise shoots across his face as you slow your pace only briefly before continuing on. You figure you are still 10 minutes out from the bar to meet up with your next interview. And it was supposed to start 10 minutes ago. And you know if you miss this your boss will not be happy. You might be his best music reporter but with Deranged Fiction being the hot ticket in town tonight, deadlines are certainly deadlines. And this deadline for the magazine is the day after tomorrow. 

Finally you see the sign bar just down the street, The Next Bar. Complete with an arrow pointing up from the second vertical line on the “N.” No matter how many times you’ve seen the sign, you’ve always found that cheesy. No time to think of that now, more important to straighten yourself out a bit before you walk in the door.  
You take a few seconds to see yourself in the reflection of a store window and try and see if the coffee stain is noticeable. Thankfully you grabbed a black shirt today so it’s seems to be ok. Luckily the redness of the tender skin underneath wouldn’t be seen by anyone. After re-tucking your hair up in a messy bun and straightening your olive-green coat, you make your way to the door. 

You push your way through the blackened doors to see the owner, Kathy standing there.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” she says, “Band’s around the back waiting for you – and I’ll bring you all a cold pint in a few minutes!” she nods her head towards the back ending a huge smile and a wink.

“Thanks! You’re the best!” you say as you move towards the back, already looking forward to the first swig of a tasty pint. 

You briefly run over the band profile in your head, something you usually do on your way there but, well, it just didn’t happen today. Band formed in New York City 6 years ago. Three buddies – Chris Evans on vocals and guitar, Sebastian Stan on bass and Anthony Mackie on drums. You were surprised to learn that they were actually once aspiring actors that started jamming together and decided to switch gears. Now after several songs on YouTube and a decent local following, they had put out their first album and hit the road to support it. 

You walk in the back to find a group of guys gathered around a bunch of guitar cases on the tables. Amongst them cables and amps along with cases with pieces of the drum kit are stacked and being discussed. Gear Heads - typical, you think to yourself. 

One of the techs for the bar notices you and calls you over with a wave, causing the rest of the group to pause and turn in unison. The three band members stand out quite a bit from the bar staff. All of them are muscularly built and actually a good-looking group. Chris, the singer/guitarist is the tallest. His broad shoulders accentuated by a snug-fitting shirt. His hair was buzzed short and darkish in colour and matched his neatly trimmed beard. But it was his piercing blue eyes that really caught you. When they locked on yours you inhaled a little sharper than you meant to and prayed he didn’t notice. 

He stepped forward and offered his hand with a smile. “Hey, I’m Chris, you must me (Y/N) from In Magazine.” 

“Yes, Hi Chris. I’m so sorry I’m late. But I won’t bore you with details.” You say as your two hands touch and you feel his firm grip which softens almost immediately and for a split second he rubs his thumb on the outside of yours. His smile is contagious and you can’t help but smile back. 

You then offer your hand to Sebastian and Athony. “Hi Sebastian. Hi Anthony. Great to meet you too.” And shake their respective hands. 

“What?! Anthony?? That’s what my Gramma calls me! Please, call me Mackie.” He says with a laugh.

“Mackie it is! Nice you meet you Mackie!” You return the laugh. 

“Yeah, my mother only calls me Sebastian when I’ve done something wrong. It’s Seb.” Seb offered with a sly smile and a wink. 

Before you could wonder if this band was the good or bad sort of trouble, Kathy walks in with a tray of pints.

“Here you all go! Enjoy” She placed the tray on a table with four chairs surrounding it and you all move towards it. 

After you all sit, you raise your glass to the boys for a “Cheers” and take that first swig and close your eyes a little longer than usual in satisfaction.  
When you open them, Chris has his eyes locked on you again and you feel yourself blush a little. 

“You seemed to have really enjoyed that!” he says with a crooked smile as his eyebrows quickly shoot up.

“Oh, you have no idea! It’s been quite the day!” you reply without breaking your gaze. 

“Well, here’s to your enjoying the rest of your day, (Y/N).” He coyly says as he raises one of his eyebrows almost in unison with his glass and takes another drink.

“ I have a feeling I will.” You mimic his motion and raise your glass before you take another swig and allow your eyes to follow the glass down to the table as it reveals your own flirty smile. 

Out of your periphery vision you see the other two at the table raise their eyebrows at Chris and try and hide a chuckle by taking a drink from their own glasses. 

You pretend not to see it as you turn and rifle in your bag and grab your note pad and pen. You place this on the table with your phone and look up at all three with a smile .

“Let’s do this, shall we?” You say to them as they all smile back.  
*******

A few hours later, the bar is almost full and the band is set to take the stage in about five minutes.

You have your interview – minus the flirting with Chris – and it’s safely tucked away backstage with the band’s belongings after they insisted that it would be okay back there while you join them for dinner. Normally you’d head home and drop it off before a show but you could hardly resist the offer, especially when they decided to try your favourite restaurant in the city, that and the slightest hint of Chris’ Boston accent while he said “Please, Come on” had rendered you helpless. 

As the crowd gathered around the stage, you grab a beer from the bartender and make your way to a tall bar table on the other side of the room. Chris had given you a copy of the set list in advance so you decided to use that to make some notes on. You scribble your pen just a little to make sure it works as the three of them finally walk onstage, welcomed by the cheers and clapping of the audience.

Without a word, they launched into their first song. Chris’ guitar crunched heavy cords as Seb’s bass thumped along and set the beat along with Mackie’s relentless pounding on the drum kit. 

It was hard and fast. Just the way you liked it. 

You grabbed a few snaps on your camera during the set and couldn’t help but notice Chris’ massive biceps as he seemed to grip the guitar’s neck with so much power it might just snap. When he did this, every vein seemed to pop out of this forearm and you wondered how many guitars he may just have broken.

As he sang, you admired the way he seemed to lightly close his eyes in some parts, and in others squinted them shut so hard as he screamed into the mic. When he did this the veins in his neck seemed to pop too and it made his shoulders look that much broader. 

The band went through their set, the crowd cheered and the three of them thanked the audience and left the stage. 

You grab your scribbled on set list and make your way to the back to grab your bag and hopefully say bye to the band before you head home. You even giggle to yourself about how good it’d be to see Chris up close all sweaty after the set. 

As you enter the back you hear Chris cry out “Hey! (Y/N)! What did you think?” he shouts seeming happy to see you.

He’s as sweaty as he looked up there. His shirt is soaked and he lifts it a little and bends over slightly to use it to wipe a little of the sweat off of his face.  
You try not to stare, but you cannot help but notice his very toned abs right above the Calvin Klein waist band of his boxers and the bright red belt that held up his jeans. 

“It’s amazing” you say and realize immediately that you are a little lost in the moment. “The set was amazing, really.”

He looks up with a coy smile as he straightens himself up. 

“Great! Glad you are enjoying yourself! Did you get everything you need for the article?” He says as you both walk towards the make-shift dressing room. 

“Yeah, I did thanks! I even managed to grab a few pics during the set.” You reply to him as you both enter the room. The massive mirror stretched from one end to the other and had a few tables placed against it.. Around the room you notice three bags sitting open, making it obvious that each of the band members have a bag of their own back here. Chris moves towards one of them and riffles through it. 

“Oh really, let’s have a look.” Chris looks over at you as you stand by the ledge about to grab your own bag. He walks over with a clean shirt in his hands and proceeds to yank off the sweaty one and toss it aside.  
He must have seen the look of surprise on your face as he throws a wink your way and adds “the old one was gross.”

He moves in beside you with his shirt still in his hands and you try not to stare at his chiselled chest and the abs that you had already spied. You pull out your phone and bring up the pictures you just took. He leans over just enough that you catch his scent. He puts his arm on the ledge just behind you and crosses his long legs at the ankles. 

As you scroll through the pictures, you feel his face getting closer to yours. You pulse races, mind wanders with excitement as you feel your arousal grow and the wetness start to dampen your panties.

You both look up from the pictures and turn to each other. He locks those intense blue eyes on you and you inhale deeply. Your faces move closer and your lips finally lock as he moves his strong hand to your ass, squeezing and pulling your body closer to his.

As your tongues twist together, your bodies meet and you can feel the stiffness in his jeans pressed against you, making you want him even more. 

You put your phone down and move your hands up to the soft skin on his firm chest taking in every muscle with the tips of your fingers. As you move your hands down his incredible abs he moves one hand up to you breast and squeezes enough to make you groan into his mouth. The pain from your coffee incident causes you to stop a second long enough for Chris to pull back and looks at you a little worried.

“No, it’s not what you think – I had hot coffee spilled there earlier – it’s still tender” you explain, still pressed against his body. 

“Oh, the bad day! Maybe I can ease the pain?” He smirks as he grabs the bottom of your shirt and removes it. The red mark on your breast is evident as he throws your shirt on the floor and unclasps your bra and exposes your bare chest for him to gaze upon. 

He gently traces the curve of your breast with his thumb as he backs you up to the wall across from the mirror. He bends down and kisses the sore spot leaving wet marks were his plump lips met your tit. You can’t help but moan as he blows and when his breath hits your wet skin, the cooling sensation gives you goosebumps and hardens your nipples to the point of pain. The pain increases slightly as Chris takes your nipple in his mouth with his teeth and flicks the end with his tongue. The sensation travels all the way down your body and causes your pussy to pulse with desire for him, your wetness now pooling between your legs. 

He continues to move his kisses down your torso as his hands undo your pants and push them to the floor. His fingers tuck underneath the waist band of your panties and he shimmies them down to join your pants on the floor as you step out of them.

His fingers now travel up the inside of your thighs, search for your opening. When he find your wet folds he rubs them slowly and firmly with two fingers ensuring to spread your wetness as much as he can before his tongue hits your swollen clit. 

The wet warmth of his tongue makes you cry out and angle your hips toward his head allowing him to take more of you in his mouth. His fingers plunge in and out of you as his bottom lip laps your mound and his tongue flicks incessantly at your nub driving you mad. You rub the back of his head as you watch it move in the reflection of the mirror across from you. The sight of it pushes you over the edge as the peak of your orgasm reaches your clit and explodes up through your body and causes you to moan out in ecstasy. 

Chris’s pace slows down as he brings you back down from the edge. With one last long lick he stands up and kisses you deeply.  
“You taste so amazing, Baby.” He moans.

Your hands travel down and tug at his belt until it’s hanging loosely in his belt loops. You pop the top button and unzip his jeans. Your hand squeezes his hard, thick cock through his boxers and he moans in response. He starts to push his jeans and boxers off and on to the floor as you move your hands to his swollen muscle as it pops free.

You stroke his long shaft as he lifts one of your legs to his hip. He snakes his other hand between you and pushes two fingers into your wet and ready cunt. The two fingers go deep and are soaked instantly. He teases you a little as he withdraws them and nudges your hand aside as he strokes your juices on to the tip of his throbbing organ. 

His hand then positions himself at your opening and you both moan as he enters you with a slow and steady thrust of his hips. His one hand grips your ass and the other arm reaches up your back and presses you against him more.

As his cock pushes further into you, his girth stretches your wet walls, and you feel his body touch your already swollen clit and heighten your pleasure, spiking it with just a dash of pain. Your move your one arm around the back of his neck, squeezing his shoulder and the other gripping his moving hip. 

His rhythm increases as you watch his bare ass in the mirror flex and relax with each thrust, bringing you both closer to release. Your back thumps against the wall as he dives into you harder and harder. He pants louder in your ear with each breath and his hand squeezes your ass enough that you feels his nails.

“Oh God, I’m gonna come.” He moans in your ear.

“Oh My God, yes.” You reply and inhale deeply waiting for his orgasm to crash against you like a wave.

With one big thrust, he spills into you and the ripple effect of it causes you to reach your own peak and moan with him as he continues to move against you until he’s spent. 

He moves his hips enough for his now softening shaft to slip out of you and you feel a gush of liquid start to seep down your leg. He stays close and presses his chest back into you for another passionate and deep kiss. 

“Well, you got quite the story!” he chuckles as he rubs his nose against yours. 

“Yeah I sure did, but not sure I’ll be sharing ALL of it.” You blush and bite the bottom of your lip before kissing him again. 

You untangle yourselves and start to get dressed, just in time for the door to burst open to a shocked and apologetic Mackie.

“Oh, hey, guys, just.. yeah…” He stammers a bit.

You blush like crazy as you are grabbing your bag and look at Chris. He’s trying just as hard as you not to laugh. But when the two of you make eye contact, you can’t help it and both burst out. Chris laughs hard and throws his head back, and grabs his left boob with this hand. 

Before you can say anything Seb walks in, completely clueless to what was so funny to everyone.

“Hey! (Y/N)! Did you like the show? Did you get everything you need for your article?” He asks excitedly. 

“Yeah, I got some pretty great stuff, got everything I need.” You smile as you reply and look to Chris. 

“No, wait! There’s still something.” Chris says as he walks over and hands you a small piece of paper. “Now you have everything!”

You didn’t look at the paper right away. You tucked it in your pocket and said your thank yous and good-byes, etc. and gave them all a big hug – especially Chris, who gently nibbled your ear – and left. 

You smiled all the way to the subway and only looked at the paper when you sat down. It was his number and a little note saying “(Y/N), call me, I think there’s more to our story.” You couldn’t help squealing and giggling a little out loud. You had no idea how you were going to be able to concentrate and put this article together before the deadline.


End file.
